Jayfeather and Kestrelflight
by englishmuffinss
Summary: Just a little Jayfeather X Kestrelfight fanfic I decided to write because there wasn't any yet. I'm not a very good author, so please bare with me. All reviews are appreciated!


A half-moon shone brightly against the nearly black sky. Stars shimmered on forever in the ongoing ocean of dark blue, they gathered together in Silverpelt as if reuniting with old friends. The ground and the sky connected naturally as if they were one, and the earth glowed softly with just the right amount of moonlight. The night was peaceful, yet mysterious.

Kestrelflight treaded upon the small gray stones leading to the Moonpool. He felt a chill spread down his spine as he let his paws slip into the imprints left behind by all of the ancient cats to walk this path before him. He thought happily of all that would travel the same way in the future. The Clans were safe now, they had defeated the Dark Forest warriors nearly a moon ago, and things were almost back to normal...if you could call Clan life that. Normal.

It was hard for most cats to cope with their losses, so many loved ones had lost their lives with only one strike of a massive paw. Kestrelflight had never really had anybody that close to him, so he had not any cat to grieve for. His mentor had died moons back, and he had lost all of his friends after choosing the lonely path of a Medicine Cat. They had resented the job, for it made you put the Clan first. Any dangerous secrets they held he would have to tell to protect Windclan. It was hard growing up, at least he had never had any love interests, that made his life easier. The warrior code had not yet been broken by him.

Kestrelflight paused as he realized the Medicine Cats had reached the Moonpool. He trotted forward and ducked in between Mothwing and Jayfeather. Their pelts brushed his as he laid down near the shore and prepared to touch his nose to the pool. All of the other cats were fast asleep before he even began to duck his muzzle into the crystal blue water. Kestrelflight was very aware of his mottled brownish-gray pelt brushing against Jayfeather's soft gray tabby fur. His whiskers touched his fellow Medicine Cat's cheek lightly.

He breathed in the tom's scent, it felt strangely…comforting. He sighed, perhaps it was only a longing for a friendship with the other Medicine Cat he could never have. Kestrelflight pulled away from Jayfeather and finally touched his small black nose to the pool of starry water. A wave of sleepiness swallowed him up like a cat would a bird.

He awoke in a field, much like Windclan territory. The sky was blue and cloudy, the tall heather and grass blew gently in occasional gusts of wind. He opened his mouth slightly and scented the air. Three familiar scents hit his nose at once. The first was of Windclan, it confirmed the fact that this was indeed his territory, just in the past perhaps. The second was Jayfeather's...yet it was somehow younger smelling. The third was his own, but as if there were two of him.

Kestrelflight ducked below the tall grass and let it brush against his messy fur. He crept toward his own scent. Everything about what was happening seemed strange, but somehow it intrigued him. He continued to pad forward over the soft ground until he caught a glimpse of his own pelt. He stood up to get a better look and immediately recognized the scene.

It was a dream he had had when he was an apprentice. Jayfeather, Jaypaw then, had come to ask him where the catmint store was in Windclan. Kestrelflight watched himself brag about his Clan, unaware that Jaypaw was very much real and using his powers. Now Kestrelflight knew the truth about Jayfeather, how he could walk in dreams. _What a hare-brained fool I was..._ he thought regretfully to himself.

Suddenly a familiar voice sounded behind him, "Don't be afraid, they can't see us you know." It was Jayfeather. Kestrelflight's pelt turned hot with embarrassment "Oh...er...hi." He replied as the gray cat slowly padded up beside him. Jayfeather sat close to him, the wind buffeted his sleek fur, making the Medicine Cat look strong and wise. He turned to Kestrelflight, his light-blue gaze so piercing and full of knowledge it was almost intimidating. "Hello." He meowed in return, his tone was polite and kind, unlike Kestrelflight had ever heard it before.

"You seem happier." Kestrelflight observed while shifting his paws awkwardly. "Like I wasn't before?" Jayfeather snapped, like always. "Well...yes. You certainly weren't before." Kestrelflight meowed with a hint of uncertainty in his voice. To his surprise, Jayfeather sighed "I had some problems to deal with, you can see why, I'm sure." He explained. "I'm over it now, I guess."

A long pause followed. Kestrelflight closed his eyes and let the cool breeze touch against his pelt. "You were very brave you know." He said suddenly. "During the battle, you mean?" Jayfeather mewed, "I had a lot of help, but yes, I suppose you could call me brave." He turned and glared at the brown cat, "You could have been more helpful when I was accused of murder!" He growled and flicked his tail. Kestrelflight flattened his ears, "I was only trying to do what was right, so I'm not going to apologize for it!" He retorted quickly. Jayfeather's fur began to stand up in frustration, but he took a deep breath and was able to calm himself down. "I think I'm waking up." He said, "This dream was rather pointless." His words came out with a noticeable tone of bitterness to them. Jayfeather's lean shape faded quickly into the sky and Kestrelflight was once again left alone.

He stopped and stared at his past self talking to Jaypaw, he was just at the point where he was actually telling the other cat where the herbs were. A strong pang of loneliness shot through him as the odd dream started to break apart.


End file.
